


So Gay

by Haveyouseenspocksears



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, F/F, I'm sorry if it's an inaccurate, Piper is rlly gay, Prom, Someone Help Her, some straight themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haveyouseenspocksears/pseuds/Haveyouseenspocksears
Summary: A cheesy high school AU which mostly takes place at the prom.





	So Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify. I have literally never been to a school dance. All my knowledge of school dances comes from TV and movies.

Piper was so gay.

That was her only thought as she observed the pretty girl with the curly blond hair sitting a few tables away. She was not staring. No many how much Leo wants to say she is. She's just observing.

“Pipes, this is getting creepy,” Leo said, interrupting her thoughts.

The blonde looked at Piper and she quickly turned her head away.

Piper glared at him “Am I not allowed to look at a pretty girl?” She asked

“You are, but you've been staring at her since we sat down” Leo responded, “I bet you’re already planning your wedding.” Piper blushed

“Oh my god I'm right” Leo laughed. “What flowers are you gonna have at your venue?” Piper scoffed “You're ridiculous” Leo simply kept looking at her “And I was thinking that she'd have a bouquet of red roses and I'd have one of white”

Leo burst out laughing “You haven't said a word to her!” 

“Thanks for reminding me,” Piper said, taking a bite of her mac and cheese.

She looked back up at the girl, she was running her fingers through her curls and her hand got caught in a knot. She tried to untangle the knot but she gave up and braided it. The guy sitting next to her, Percy Jackson, handed her a hair tie.

Piper wondered if they were dating. It made sense, the few times Piper had seen her in the school she was with Percy, and sometimes Thalia Grace was with them before she graduated.

“Do you think she's dating Percy?” Piper asked Leo.

“Why don't you ask her,” Leo said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I can't do that” Piper responded, also as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Then I guess you could ask Percy” 

“I don't know him, it'd be so awkward,” Piper said, defeated. She rested her chin on the table.

“Well Percy knows everyone, maybe you could ask one of his friends,” Leo suggested.

“Who do we know who's friends with him?” Piper asked

“Jason, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Rachel, Reyna… Calypso” Leo listed, blushing a little as he mentioned his crush.

“Well, how am I supposed to ask someone that” Piper lamented.

“Like this” Leo declared as Jason started walking by their table. “Jason, are Percy and that blond girl dating?” He asked, pointing in Percy's direction.

“Um, I don't think so, that's just his friend, Annabeth,” Jason said.

“Ah, she has a name,” Leo said, turning to Piper, grinning. Piper looked at Annabeth, it suited her.

“She's way out of your league, Leo” Jason stated.

“Trust me, I know. I'm not the one who's interested” Leo replied, wrapping his arms around Piper's shoulders.

“You're the worst,” Piper grumbled.

“Yeah but you love me,” Leo said. He kissed her on the cheek.

Piper snuck a glance at Annabeth. She was watching Piper and Leo. Piper turned her head to get a better look and make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her and Annabeth suddenly looked away. Piper grinned.

***

It was prom night and Piper felt desolate. She had tried for to work up the courage to ask Annabeth Chase to be her date for weeks but every time Annabeth so much as said “Hi” to her she'd stiffen up and start awkwardly stutter her way through some small talk. 

Piper just stood, leaning against a table. She saw Leo and Calypso talking across the room. At least Leo had the courage to ask her out. Piper walked over to them. 

“Hey Pipes” Leo greeted. “Hi Piper” Calypso greeted. “I like your suit” Calypso said.

“Thanks, I like your dress” Piper responded. It was true, Calypso made it herself and it complimented her skin tone.

“Any sign of Annie?” Leo asked. Piper shook her head. 

“Annie?” Calypso asked.

“Annabeth Chase” Leo clarified. “Oh, the pretty blonde girl, I think I saw her earlier” Calypso said.

The three of them talked another ten minutes and Piper decided not to bother them. She started walking around aimlessly and herself at a table covered in h'orderves and drinks. She was getting herself some punch when a voice behind her said “Piper?”

Piper turned around and there was Annabeth Chase, looking as beautiful as always. She was in a white, floor-length dress and her blonde curls were in a braid. She looked quite elegant compared to Piper, who just wore a suit with the blazer folded over her arm 

“Hi” Piper squeaked

“Listen, I wanted to ask you to this dance for weeks and it seems like I was maybe a little late so I'm asking you now,” Annabeth said, way too quickly.

“You want me to be your date?” Piper asked, gob-smacked.

Annabeth nodded. And Piper had the biggest smile growing on her face, she was probably blushing too. 

“Okay,” Piper said, “Do you wanna dance or something?” 

“Yes but first,” Annabeth said, grabbing something from her bag. “I wanted to give you this,” she said, holding a plastic container with a corsage inside. White ribbons and white roses.

“Oh my god it beautiful” Piper exclaimed. Annabeth took her hand and put it around her wrist, it took a few attempts before it would stay.

The two girls walked to the center of the room and started dancing clumsily, both of them kept trying to lead. Annabeth put her arms around Piper's neck and Piper got a good look at her muscular arms. She almost died right there.

“You're really pretty,” Annabeth said, out of the blue “I was so scared that if I didn't get my shit together someone else would snatch you up.” 

Piper blushed “feeling’s mutual.”

The two danced for what felt like hours, talking, getting to know each other, asking stupid questions like “do you believe in Bigfoot.”

Neither of them knew how to dance, they just did what everyone around them did and when the songs started to speed up they were completely lost.

They started to wander together, looking for their friends. At one point they ran into Drew Tanaka and Piper used her eyeliner to write her phone number on Annabeth’s arm.

“Piper, I have a phone you know, you could just make a contact,” Annabeth said.

“Shh, this is more romantic” Piper argued. She handed Drew her eyeliner and the girls sat down at a nearby table. Annabeth took a look at her arm.

“I can't read that, your handwriting is terrible and I have dyslexia” 

“Well maybe if you didn't squirm so much it'd be clearer.” 

Annabeth flipped Piper off, but she was smiling while she did it so it lost all effect. Piper smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Seriously though, us that a one or a seven?” Annabeth asked. Piper looked at her arm “that's a nine”

“see what I mean?” Annabeth asked, placing her phone in Piper's hand. “I'm gonna go get us some punch,” she said, kissing Piper's cheek. Piper smiled and started typing in her phone number. She tried to think of a silly name to give the contact as Leo and Calypso approached her table.

“Pipes, there you are, you disappeared,” Leo said as he and Calypso sat down. “What have you been doing?” He asked.

“Dancing, drinking shitty punch, normal school dance activities,” Piper said

“Dancing? With who?” Leo asked.

As if on queue Annabeth arrived as soon as he asked. “I'm back,” she said in a sing-song tone, placing a cup in front of Piper. “Hey Calypso,” She said. Calypso waved.

Piper handed Annabeth her phone and Annabeth raised an eyebrow “Hot-piece-of-ass-McLean?” She asked. “You caught me, that's my real name,” Piper said

“Wait, you asked out Annabeth Chase? When?” Leo asked. 

“I actually asked her out,” Annabeth said.

“And you didn't come tell me immediately? I thought we were friends, Piper” Leo said dramatically.

“It took you like a day to tell me when you asked out Calypso” Piper argued

“That's irrelevant, this is like Nico not telling me he was dating Will, it's like no one wants me to know they're happy,” Leo said.

“Nico didn't tell you he and Will are dating?” Annabeth asked.

“Not for like 2 weeks, how long did he wait to tell you?” 

“Like 15 minutes…” Annabeth said.

“I'm telling you it's a conspiracy!” Leo declared.

“Did someone spike the punch?” Calypso muttered.

Near the end of the dance, Piper and Annabeth were discussing going on a date and Piper was officially dead. “How about Monday after school? We can go get dinner or watch a movie or something” Annabeth suggested

“That sounds amazing” Piper replied, although, Annabeth was so mesmeric she could suggest they go to a grocery store and watch the lobsters and Piper would probably say yes.

“I’ve gotta go soon so we'll just sort out the details via texting okay,” Annabeth asked 

“Okay, I'll see you Monday,” Piper said, with a huge smile.

Annabeth reached for Piper's hand and leaned forward and kissed her. Piper thought she would melt into a puddle, it felt so good to kiss Annabeth. Better than she had ever imagined. Piper's lips tingled and she had butterflies in her stomach. Somehow, when they broke apart, Piper's smile grew even bigger. She couldn't wait for Monday.

Piper was so gay.


End file.
